Explosive Accident  2008 Rafting Disaster
by LollipopPOP
Summary: The original plan was for Declan's raft to be flipped not Zeke's, what would of happened it that had came true?
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten **

**2008 – Rafting disaster **

**Summary: The original plan was for Declan's raft to be flipped not Zeke's, what would of happened it that had came true? **

**Kyle smirked as he explained the plan to Justin and Zeke. Plan B as Kyle called it. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean Libby said something about dangerous waters up here"**

"**It's Napier and his cronies, who cares what happens to them" Kyle laughed. Upon receiving a glare from Zeke he changed his answer "fine we'll be careful" **

**X**

"**What if they've got another trick up their sleeves?" Donna asked staring at the boat in front of them where Kyle and Justin are whispering to each other. **

"**They wouldn't dare, not with the dangerous waters coming up, they'd be too scared" Ringo laughed **

"**I'm with Ringo, I don't think they'd try anything" Declan announced "but we should..." he was cut off by yelling from the other raft**

"**1, 2, 3 now!" Kyle yelled and their rafts pulls to a stop and started going backwards causing Declan's raft to crash into them and flip over. Gasping for air, trapped under the raft Declan reached out a hand for Donna, as he could feel himself being pulled away by the current. "H...help me" he pleaded Donna put her own hand out and grabbed his, she held on as tight, as she could. "Don't let go, please don't let go" he begged, but she could already feel her hand slipping from his. "No!" she screamed grabbing at the water hoping to find his hand. Declan was pulled away be the currents, Donna soon after. **

**Ringo had made his way to the bank, looking for his friends, who were nowhere to be seen. Justin, Kyle, Zeke, Bridget, Libby and Andrew clamber onto the bank moments later**

"**Donna!" Ringo yells. But there's nothing to be seen, only the two rafts. **

"**Where's Dec?" a frantic Didge asks but there's no answer because nobody knows the answer "Dec, Dec, Declan!" **

"**Now look what you've done!" Ringo yelled at Zeke before grabbing Bridget's hand and dragging her back down to the crash site.**

**X**

**"Donna! Declan!" Ringo called as he walked along the bank, but there was no reply.**

"**Donna, Dec!" Ringo tried again**

"**R...Ringo?" a faint reply is heard **

"**Donna?" Ringo asked turning around to find the reply. There she is smiling softly at him, but after only taking two steps she collapsed into his arms. **

**X**

**Bridget paced the floor of the rescue tent, desperate to join the search. She couldn't help but think the worse, there'd been no news. No one had any clue where Declan or Donna was. They could be dead for all she knew. **

**Bridget sighed and stopped pacing before falling into a seat next to Zeke. "Look Didge..." he starts but she doesn't want to hear it. **

"**Are you happy?" she snapped "they could be dead! How could you be so stupid?"**

"**I didn't think any..." he tried to explain but she cut him off again. He let her, knowing what she felt like at the moment**

"**You didn't think did you? How all this could affect everyone else" she snapped, she turned to him glaring at him, but seeing his expression she knew he felt bad enough "look I shouldn't be taking this out on you, I'm just really worried"**

"**I know I am too" Zeke admitted not moving his eyes from the door. The pair jumped up when the door opened and Ringo stepped inside Donna in his arms. She is instantly taken away by paramedics. Bridget headed over to Ringo trying to not look too disappointed that Donna had been found and not Declan.**

**X**

"**Are you sure you're ok?" Ringo asked from Donna's bedside at the hospital **

"**I'm fine" she told him "I just hit my head a little that's all"**

"**A little?" Ringo questioned his eyes travelling up to the bandaged gash on her head **

"**A lot" she rephrased "I'm ok" the door opened instantly taking Ringo and Donna's attention off each other. "Has there been any news?" Donna asked Elle who had just stepped inside the room **

"**They're scaling down the search its getting dark" Elle explained **

"**But he's still out there, they have to keep looking" Donna pleaded, tears welling in her eyes.**

"**Donna, what happened in the river?" Ringo asked concern evident in his voice. Donna buried her head into her pillow, wanting to escape. "I couldn't hold on" she mumbled to herself "I couldn't hold on"**

**X**

"**Declan!" Zeke called walking along the river bank Bridget by his side **

"**Declan!" she yelled, but the only reply is a gust of window, whistling softly in the trees. A tear rolled down Bridget's cheek as she looked out at the river**

**X**

"**Any news?" Rebecca asked seeing Zeke and Bridget arrive back at the rescue tent **

"**No" Bridget replied sadly shaking her head, her brown curls falling into her face **

"**Rebecca!" Dan yelled entering the tent "I think you need to see this" a confused Rebecca followed Dan out of the tent Didge and Zeke right behind her. **

**They followed him up the bank past the crash site; they kept walking until they reached a spot where two police officers were leaning over something. A broken helmet completely smashed in the middle. **

"**That's Dec's" Bridget croaked out. She didn't want to believe it, but she had to. Now he was not only lost but most definitely injured as well. **

**X**

"**When can I go home?" Donna asked as the doctor walked in**

"**We'll keep you in overnight, you've got a concussion" the doctor told her**

"**I want to go home" Donna snapped **

"**As soon as you get some rest Miss Freedman" **

"**I can't" Donna admitted tears welling in her eyes "I can't"**

"**Donna what's wrong?" Ringo asked stepping inside. He's soaking wet, from helping out with the search in the rain.**

"**I couldn't hold on, I couldn't hold on" she sobbed in his arms **


	2. Chapter 2: All I need is you

**Chapter 2: All I need is you **

**Zeke couldn't believe it, staring down at the battered helmet. How could things end up like this? He'd turned his back on his real friends, he'd caused this. He could have killed his best friend. **

**Where they even friends anymore? Zeke had been pretty awful to him lately. He turned around, trying not to show how upset he was getting. **

**He'd caused this, he'd put Donna in hospital, he'd caused Declan to go missing. This was all his fault, he'd gone along with their stupid plan and now look at what had happened. **

**X**

**The doctor had left Ringo and Donna alone. **

"**It just keeps playing over and over again my head, he begged me not to let go, I just couldn't hold on" she told him burying her head in his shoulder. **

"**He could be dead Ringo, just because I couldn't hold on"**

"**This is not your fault Donna" Ringo told her**

"**It is" she disagreed moving off his shoulder and curling up on the bed, facing away from him**

"**Donna" Ringo said putting a hand on her shoulder**

"**Just leave" she snapped shrugging his hand off. Ringo left the room, stopping for a second to stare at her a defeated look on his face**

**X**

**Rachel hugged her brother when he arrived at the hospital. "Are you ok?" she asked as they pulled apart **

"**My raft wasn't the one that flipped, I'm fine" he insisted. But she could tell that he wasn't **

"**It's been a big day, do you want to go home?" she asked**

"**I have to stay, for Donna, for Dec" he explained **

"**You look like you're going to pass out, go home get some rest" she told him sitting down next to him on one of the waiting room chairs. Ringo was watching them, anger etched across his face. Zeke had caused all of this and he was getting sympathy? He couldn't believe it, but he wasn't about to crack now. He had to keep it together for Donna for Declan. **

**X**

"**Ringo, you look like you really need some sleep, why don't you come back to the street with Susan and me?" Rachel asked spotting her friend sitting outside Donna's room. **

"**Can't" he told her **

"**Why?" she asked confused sitting down beside her **

"**Because the whole street reminds me of how I couldn't stop this" **

"**What do you mean?" she asked even more confused **

"**I could see Donna and Declan under the raft, I could see them struggling, I could see them trying to hold onto each other, I could see them being dragged away and all I did was float there, I could have helped them"**

"**Ringo, please don't blame yourself" she begged, seeing the tears glisten in his eyes **

"**Why not?" he snapped "because of me my best friend is missing, because of me all my girlfriend can do is relieve it, she has to go through it over and over again" **

"**I'm sorry" Rachel croaked out tears appearing in her own eyes. Ringo pulled her into a hug, tears streaming down her face by now as the seriousness of it all sinks in **

**X**

**Bridget collapsed onto their bed unable to stop the tears cascading down her cheeks. Turning her head to a photo of her and Declan prompts more tears. "Wherever you are, I just hope you're ok, that you're safe" she sniffled "please come home, please"**

**Bridget's eyes turned to the door, hoping someone would come bursting through it with news on Declan. They stopped searching at the moment; they were going to pick it up in the morning.**

**X**

**Donna lies awake, staring at the white ceiling. "I can't take this anymore!" she yelled "I want to go home!" **

"_**Calm down, they're only trying to help you" **_**a voice told her **

"**Declan?" Donna asked looking around for him, but she can't see him **

"_**The one and only, actually I think there's more than one Declan out there but you get what I mean"**_

"**Ok, I think I've officially gone nuts" she groaned **

"_**Naa, not yet anyway, I'm just you're friendly neighbourhood voice in your head, you're hearing me because of the pain medication, the concussion and because you haven't slept in, well I don't know how long actually, creepy voices in peoples head don't exactly get watches or clocks or anything" **_

"**I see you're the same annoying Declan" she smirked **

"_**Annoying? Since when, I'm not annoying, my humour just isn't understood" **_

"**No we understand it all right; it's just not that funny"**

"_**Ah Miss Freedman, your words cut me like a knife, a very dull plastic knife" **_

"**Do you have to turn everything into a joke?" she asked **

"_**It's my way, like you're way is being...well unpredictable and random"**_

"**It's just part of my charm" **_**"It's just part of my charm" **_**they said together**

"**I really miss you"**

"_**I miss you too; hopefully I'll be back soon"**_

"**You don't know when you'll be back?"**

"_**Hey, I'm just a voice in your head remember, I only know what you know"**_

"**Yeah"**

"_**Don't sound so upset, you're ok, I'm probably ok"**_

"**There's still a chance that you're dead" she pointed out**

"_**Ok let's make a compromise, from now on just think about this I'm not dead, I'm not ok, I'm just injured slightly"**_

"**Dec, you're not helping"**

"_**Well I could always leave?" **_

"**No don't leave"**

"_**Ok I won't, I don't think I can anyway, I'm in your head remember?"**_

"**Yes" Donna smiled "you've pointed that out before"**

"_**Hey just be glad, I'm not speaking in French or something"**_

"**French?" she laughed **

"_**Hey you came up with it, as I said before you're pretty random"**_

"**It's better than being boring"**

"_**You calling me boring Freedman?"**_

"**No and its Donna"**

"_**I like Freedman better, Freedman you know freed man? Get it?" **_

"**I've had the name for sixteen years, I get it"**

"_**Ahh don't be a buzz kill Donder, I'm just trying to lighten the mood" **_

"**Donder?" she asked**

"_**As I said I'm trying to lighten the mood"**_

"**You're a nut you know"**

"_**Cashew or peanut?"**_

"**Mixed" she decided "a little bit of everything, in one bag"**

"_**See now you're getting into the spirit, embrace the weirdness!"**_

"**I'm really lucky to have you as a friend you know"**

"_**Our friendship isn't luck, its hard work, determination, love and pain"**_

"**Pain?"**

"_**We both know pain"**_

"**Look who's being Mr. Serious now?"**

"_**And who are you little Miss Drugged up?"**_

"**Na I prefer little Miss Crazy" **

"_**Oh! What about little Miss Wacko"**_

"**If I'm little Miss Wacko then you must be sergeant sarcastic"**

"_**I'm a sergeant? Yay! No I was think more Admiral Annoying?" **_

"**Does that make me Captain Crazy?"**

"_**Of course... Captain" **_

"**Captain and Admiral we make quite a team don't we"**

"_**Yep, a great team"**_

"**A perfect team" **

"_**I've got to go, don't let anyone give up on me Donna, I'm out there somewhere and please be there for Ringo, Didge, Rachel and mum? Goodbye"**_

**The door opens rousing Donna from her dream, she couldn't believe it, had it really all just been a dream **

"**How are you doing?" Rachel asked**

"**Better then Declan" she shrugged **

"**Donna" Rachel warned **

"**I know, I know don't blame myself" **

**X**

**Rebecca is lying on the couch fully dressed sleeping softly. Nightmarish visions of her son calling out to her plague her dreams. Stirring awake she cast an eye towards the Parker's who are sitting at the kitchen table, watching her. **

"**Do you want some breakfast Rebecca?" Miranda asked, trying to cheer her friend up **

"**No thanks, I'm fine, I might head up to the hospital see how Donna's doing anyone want to come?" **

"**I think I'll stay here" Miranda gently replied **

"**I'm joining the search team again" Steve whispered afraid of Rebecca's reaction **

"**You don't have to tip toe around me, I'm not going to explode or anything" Rebecca angrily told them**

"**We just don't want to upset you" Miranda explained **

"**I am fine" Rebecca lied **


End file.
